The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to a method and system for portlet scheduling.
A portal server is a platform forming a portal page by aggregating content that is in unit of portlet. Current mechanism for portlet loading is in a single-threaded manner, that is, all portlets within a portal page are sequentially loaded one after another before being aggregated. Such single-threaded manner makes loading of portlets time-consuming and inefficient, which seriously affects user experience.